Die Schwarze Burg (Kapitel)
"Die Schwarze Burg" ist das neunzehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Nachdem Melaine gegangen ist, fühlen Rand und Min sich unbehaglich und sie verabschiedet sich schnell. Rand geht allein zum Gut, das jetzt Schwarze Burg genannt wird und erklärt, dass die Männer jetzt eine Hierarchie aufbauen werden wie die Weiße Burg, bestehend aus Asha'man, Geweihten und Soldaten. Allein mit Taim muss er es wieder einmal auf eine Machtprobe ankommen lassen, als es um die vielen Aes Sedai in der Stadt geht. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand und Min sehen sich unbehaglich an. Da ihm nichts besseres einfällt, bietet er ihr an, ihr die Schule zu zeigen, wo Männer ausgebildet werden, die mit der Einen Macht umgehen können. Doch Min ist entsetzt und fürchtet sich zu sehr. Mit der Ausrede, Merana würde schon auf sie warten, lehnt sie ab. Rand ist verwirrt, dass sie Angst vor seinen Schülern hat, aber nicht vor ihm. Er bietet ihr eine Eskorte für den Weg zur Schenke an, doch auch das lehnt Min ab. Sie zieht blitzschnell zwei Messer und lässt sie genauso schnell wieder verschwinden, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie gut selbst auf sich aufpassen kann. Dann sagt sie ihm, er solle sich ausruhen, da er müde aussieht und gibt ihm einen Kuss zum Abschied. Nachdenklich zieht Rand sich um und steckt sich zwei Beutel ein, deren Inhalt von einem Silber- und einem Goldschmied hergestellt wurde. Er will allein zur Schule, obwohl Lews Therin sich dort nicht wohl fühlt. Er weiß, dass Taim die Schüler aus der Stadt fern gehalten hat, will sie aber trotzdem von der Ankunft der Aes Sedai unterrichten. Er befürchtet, dass sie sonst übertriebene Gerüchte hören würden und möglicherweise aus Sorge zuerst angreifen. Viele der Gerüchte gehen um Aes Sedai, und Rand hat Bashere beauftragt, nach Möglichkeit die Wahrheit herauszufinden, doch ohne Erfolg. Ein Gerücht spricht von einer Aes Sedai, die streunende Katzen heilt. Das deutet darauf hin, dass sich Marillin Gemalphin in der Stadt befindet. Angeblich sind Verin, Alanna und die Mädchen der Zwei Flüsse schon fast in der Weißen Burg, doch Rand spürt durch den Behüterbund, dass Alanna noch in der Stadt ist. Er versucht sie so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen, doch ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Kopf schreckt ihn sogar manchmal nachts auf. Heute Morgen spürte er ihren Eifer und ist sicher, dass sie an die Aes Sedai-Gesandtschaft in der Rosenkrone denkt. Damit sind elf Aes Sedai in der Stadt. Damit fehlen nur zwei, bis sie ihn mühelos gemeinsam gefangen nehmen könnten. Dieser Gedanke macht nicht nur Lews Therin sondern auch ihn selbst nervös. Ohne die Töchter des Speers zu benachrichtigen, die ihn sonst begleiten, öffnet er ein Portal zum Gut, denn er will nicht, dass sich die Männer wie sonst nervös nach weiteren Aiel umsehen. Sie sollen lernen, ihm zu vertrauen. Der Makel fühlt sich an diesem Tag besonders schlimm an, weshalb er Saidin schnell wieder los lässt, doch er tut es auch, weil er nicht mit diesem ekelerregenden Gefühl und Lews Therins Hass bei Taim ankommen will. Am Gut hat sich inzwischen viel verändert. Die Gebäude wurden neu aufgebaut und alles ist sauberer und größer. Noch mehr Männer - teilweise mit ihren Familien - sind zum Gut gekommen und alle Schüler tragen jetzt eine schwarze Jacke. Rand schätzt ihre Zahl auf über hundert und ist überrascht über Taims Erfolg in der Suche. Er beobachtet ihre Übungen mit der Macht, andere, die den Schwertkampf mit Henre Haslin trainieren und wieder andere, die mit dem Aiel Saeric den Nahkampf üben. * Henre Haslin: trainiert die Asha'man im Schwertkampf. knollige rote Nase, nur noch ein Kranz Haare. Trinkt viel, ist aber ein strenger Lehrmeister. * Saeric: grauhaarig, Rotwasser-Septime der Goshien, ihm fehlt die rechte Hand Als er näher kommt, baut sich ein Mann vor ihm auf, der ihn für einen neuen Schüler hält und ihm sagt, er hätte lieber noch einen Tag in der Stadt genießen sollen, bevor er sich mit dem Wagen zum Gut fahren lässt. * Tolvar: fast schon im mittleren Alter, scharf geschnittene Nase, höhnisch verzogener Mund. aus Tarabon Der Mann fragt nach seinem Namen und Rand stellt sich ruhig vor. Doch der Fremde wird nicht furchtsam oder respektvoll, sondern erklärt arrogant, er könnte ihn wohl selbst besiegen, bevor Taim ihn mit einem Luftstrang zu Boden schickt. Der ehemalige falsche Drache entschuldigt den unhöflichen Mann. * Kisman, Rochaid: jünger als Rand Taim ruft zwei der Männer herbei, die den Bewusstlosen abtransportieren, ihn seinem Befehl nach aber nicht heilen dürfen. Lews Therin fängt bei seinem Erscheinen wie üblich an, seine Tötungsabsichten darzustellen. Rand spürt, wie er sich nach Saidin ausstreckt und muss ihn fluchend vertreiben. Nachdem das geschafft ist, fragt er Taim, ob dieser die Männer tatsächlich das Heilen lehrt. Taim erklärt, er würde ihnen so viel beibringen, wie er selbst weiß, und das ist nicht viel. Rand erfährt, dass er die Männer trotzdem hart antreibt, und schon vier verloren hat. Rand fragt sich, ob die Aes Sedai ebenfalls solch eine Quote haben, weiß aber auch, dass sie ihre Novizinnen langsamer unterrichten. Er fragt nach dem Namen Schwarze Burg, den der Mann benutzt hat und Taim erzählt, dass die Schüler damit aufkamen. Sie sehen ihre Schule als Gegenstück zur Weißen Burg und der Name hat sich gehalten. Taim bietet an, es zu untersagen, doch Rand ist nach kurzer Überlegung damit einverstanden, ihn zu behalten. Nachdenklich betrachtet er die Familien der Männer, während er daran denkt, dass die Schwarze Burg wohl nicht lange genug bestehen bleiben wird, um sich so zu etablieren, wie die Weiße Burg. Dann lässt er die Männer zusammenrufen. Da es inzwischen so viele sind, besteigt Rand Taims Rednerpult, einen großen, glatt polierten Stein. Bevor er beginnt, betrachtet er die Männer, von denen er nur wenige kennt, die aber aus allen Nationen und Altersgruppen zu stammen scheinen. * Jahar Narishma: talentiert, blasses vertrauensvolles Gesicht, zwei lange Zöpfe mit Silberglocken an den Enden, Arafel Schließlich beginnt er und berichtet von der Spaltung der Weißen Burg und davon, dass die Rebellen-Aes Sedai ihm vielleicht folgen werden. Außerdem erzählt er von der Gesandtschaft aus Salidar in Caemlyn und warnt sie, irgendwelchen Gerüchten zu glauben. Die Männer schweigen nach diesen Worten und Taim wirkt nicht zufrieden. Rand erklärt als nächstes, dass er beschlossen hat, den Männern einen Namen zu geben, so wie die Aes Sedai einen haben. Er erzählt von dem Wort Asha'man, das Wächter oder Verteidiger bedeutet, und sehr eindeutig nur auf einen rechtschaffenen, wahrheitsliebenden Mann passt. Dann sagt er, dass ein Mann, dessen Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, zum Asha'man wird. Das lässt die Männer murmeln, doch sie schweigen schnell wieder und er merkt, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hat. Deshalb fährt er fort und berichtet über den Werdegang der Aes Sedai, ihre Hierarchie und sagt, sie würden genauso ausgebildet, doch er wolle keinen wegschicken. Im Gegensatz zu den Aes Sedai sollen neue Schüler Soldaten genannt werden, der nächste Rang, der einer Aufgenommenen gleicht, ist der Geweihte. Hierfür hat er von einem Silberschmied winzige Schwert-Anstecker herstellen lassen, die er nun zeigt. Eines davon steckt er Taim an den Kragen und trägt ihm auf, diejenigen damit auszuzeichnen, die er für geeignet hält. Als nächstes zeigt er kleine, goldene Drachen-Anstecker hervor, die er von einem Goldschmied hat anfertigen lassen. Sie sollen den Männern verliehen werden, die als geeignet erscheinen, Asha'man genannt zu werden. Auch hiervon steckt er Taim einen an, und erklärt, dass er selbst wohl der erste Asha'man war, Taim aber der zweite ist. Dann drückt er seine Hoffnung aus, dass sie alle einmal Asha'man sein werden, doch er sagt auch, dass sie alle Soldaten sind und noch viele Kämpfe vor sich haben. Als er fertig ist, rechnet er mit einer Reaktion, vielleicht keinen Hochrufen, aber irgend etwas, doch die Männer schweigen und als Taim sie zu ihrem Unterricht schickt, gehen sie ebenso schweigend. Taim lädt Rand ins Haus ein zu einem Becher Wein. Da Rand wissen will, wieso die Männer so sind. Dort angekommen bedient Sora Grady sie, und Rand ist überrascht, wie sehr ihn ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick nach all dieser Zeit immer noch schmerzt. Als sie fort ist, fragt er Taim, ob dieser den Frauen nicht beibringt, wie man nicht schwitzt. Taim erklärt, sie wollten nichts damit zu tun haben, weil sie fürchten, dass es etwas mit Saidar zu tun hat. Rand fragt, wie Taim so schnell so viele Männer finden konnte und gibt zu, dass Taim recht hatte mit seiner Aussage, dass er vermutlich innerhalb eines Jahres so viele Männer hätte, wie die Weiße Burg Schülerinnen und Aes Sedai hat. Taim erklärt, er würde jetzt andere auf die Suche nach geeigneten Männern schicken, einige wären stark genug und vertrauenswürdig, so dass er sie einen Tag lang allein lassen kann. Er will noch vor Jahresende eintausend Mann um sich geschart haben. Taim fragt nach denen, die nicht geeignet sind und zum Heer geschickt wurden. Er scheint offensichtlich spöttisch und verächtlich von ihnen zu denken. Rand sagt, dass Bashere sich darum kümmern. Da er merkt, dass Taim seine Verachtung absichtlich nicht versteckt, fragt er, ob Taim verstimmt ist wegen der Abzeichen. Er ist sicher, dass die Männer sie schätzen werden und die Disziplin besser halten werden, um sie zu erringen, auch ohne dass man Gewalt anwenden muss. Taim scheint sich einen Moment stark zusammennehmen zu müssen, dann gibt er zu, dass die Aes Sedai ihm Sorgen machen. Er sagt, er habe die zwei noch nicht gefunden, die nicht zur Gesandtschaft gehören und Rand sagt ihm kalt, dass er ihm verboten hat, in die Stadt zu gehen. Taim erklärt, er habe Männer geschickt, die für ihn Fragen stellen und sei nicht mehr in der Stadt gewesen, seit er Rand vor dem Grauen Mann gerettet hat. Briefe (Kapitel) Rand bemüht sich um Ruhe, doch er spricht sehr verächtlich von Taims Spähern, denn es missfällt ihm, dass Taim das Wort gerettet benutzt. Taim zuckt zusammen, und er fragt, was wäre, wenn die Aes Sedai sich den roten anschließen. Er berichtet von Gruppen von Roten, die in den letzten Tagen in der Umgebung eingetroffen sind. Rand spürt Lews Therin in seinem Kopf wüten und seinen Versuch, Saidin zu erreichen. Rand will ihn vertreiben, doch der Tote ist im Wahn und es fällt ihm schwer. Plötzlich merkt er, dass er sich am Tisch abstützt und leise murmelt. Er ist froh, dass er Saidin nicht ergriffen hat. Als er Taim ansieht, sieht er keine Sorge in dessen Gesicht, aber der ehemalige Falsche Drache sagt sanft, dass er sich unbedingt seine geistige Gesundheit bewahren muss. Rand erklärt grimmig, dass er nicht versagen wird. Dann fragt er, ob die Roten Schwestern schon jemanden gefangen genommen haben, doch Taim verneint. Er erklärt, dass die meisten Schüler inzwischen durch Portale kommen und dass ohnehin so viele Menschen auf den Straßen unterwegs sind, dass es schwer wäre, bestimmte Männer zu finden. Taim deutet an, dass man die Aes Sedai leicht loswerden könnte, doch Rand will das nicht. Wenn sie tatsächlich gegen Männer vorgehen, will er etwas tun, doch nicht vorher. Er sagt, dass die Aes Sedai der beiden gespaltenen Gruppen sich ohnehin niemals zusammenschließen würden. Taim bietet an, die Zahl der Aes Sedai in der Stadt zu reduzieren, damit sie weniger gefährlich sind, doch auch diesmal lehnt Rand ab, allerdings weitaus ärgerlicher. Er droht Taim, dass er ihn holen würde, wenn er merkt, dass in der Stadt ein Mann die Macht lenkt. Taim fragt, was er tun will, wenn Sammael oder Demandred beschließen, gerade jetzt ein paar Aes Sedai für Rand zu töten, doch Rand erklärt, dass Taim sich auf jeden Fall vor ihm in Acht nehmen muss. Taim verspricht, zu gehorchen, warnt aber dennoch vor elf Aes Sedai. Lachend erklärt Rand, dass er sie nach seiner Flöte tanzen lassen will. Dann denkt er daran, wie lange er nicht mehr gespielt hat. In seinem Kopf lacht Lews Therin. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Min Farshaw *Henre Haslin *Saeric *Mazrim Taim *Lews Therin Telamon *Raefar Kisman *Manel Rochaid *Jahar Narishma *Eben Hopwil *Fedwin Morr *Damer Flinn *Sora Grady Erwähnt * Merana Ambrey * Davram Bashere * Alanna Mosvani * Verin Mathwin * Somara * Enaila * Sammael * Asmodean * Moiraine Damodred * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Marillin Gemalphin - als Aes Sedai, die Katzen heilt * Demandred Gruppen *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Asha'man'' **Soldat (Asha'man) **Geweihter Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor **Schwarze Burg Erwähnt * Innere Stadt * Rosenkrone (Schenke) * Zwei Flüsse * Culains Jagdhund Gegenstände * Schwert-Anstecker * Drachen-Anstecker Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don Sonstige Alte Sprache * Aes Sedai - Diener aller * Asha'man - Wächter oder Verteidiger Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Schwarze Burg